Communication protocols exist to provide standard formats for exchanging messages between computers, devices, circuits, etc. In the memory domain, a memory protocol is often used to communication information between memory and a memory controller or other electronic circuits. For example, Double Data Rate (DDR) is a protocol for synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM). The DDR protocol allows data to be transferred from memory to another electronic circuit on both the rise and fall of a clock cycle. According to the DDR protocol, the data may be transferred from memory using parallel lanes of a data bus.